


The Death Note

by Send_Help48



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Write Your Name, or type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Help48/pseuds/Send_Help48
Summary: Just comment something and I put your username here.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Steve Anderson was here.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wrote their name in the comments

catflowers has decided to enter hell. Continue?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend somehow found out about this and asked if I could write their nickname here.

Chungus you still owe me 5 dollars where is it.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend is a fan of Death Note and I asked her if it's okay to put her online name here. She said yes.

Chef_Kaminari why are you like this.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 5

Teaforthirtyminutes I'm only free for 10, but I'll try for 20.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make Gee K a thing!

Gee K is a cool person, but they'd be cooler if they...uh...were Antarctica.


End file.
